Let the games begin
by Izzy713
Summary: What if Snow didn't decide to punish Katniss and the games went on as normal? It is the 75th annual Hunger Games, a Quarter Quell, and 17 year old Ember Levan is thrown into this world when she is reaped. She now has to figure out a balance between love, humanity, and survival with the help of her two mentors Katniss and Peeta, while talk of a rebellion against the Capitol surface.
1. Prologue

**Before**

My eyes are glued to the screen, as are everyone's in Panem's currently. I watch as Peeta and Katniss pick up the nightlock berries and raise them to their lips. My mother gasps but I can't find myself to be surprised, they love each other so much, they would rather die than have to live without each other. I watch my father as he leans in closer to the screen, trying not to miss any of the most exciting thing that has ever happened to anyone from district 12, and maybe the most exciting thing to ever happened in a hunger games before. "I think they are going to eat them" It's the first time anyone has spoken in maybe ten minutes, and my dad shushes me in response to my comment.

"Be quiet, they are making an announcement" My mom is right, Seneca Carene's voice booms over the arena and he has just announced that there can be two winners again, they have done it. They are victors, they have done what so many people from district 12 couldn't for so many years, they won it all. I watch as the hovercraft takes them away and then the screen goes dark, it's over, we now have two more victors from district 12. Me and my parents just sit in the living room, still reeling from what has just happened. I walk out of the room and go into the bathroom, I just need a little bit of privacy for a few moments. I look at myself in the mirror, I can see my deep green eyes reflecting back at me, my dark brown hair that is in waves, I haven't noticed how much I look like Katniss until now. I mean it's no surprise, everyone from the Seam seems to look the same and she really is only a little bit older than me, by the next hunger games we will both be 17. It might be the fact that we are both so similar that has me freaking out a little bit, if a girl from the Seam can win the hunger games then anything is possible. Even our backgrounds are a little similar, I mean I am an only child but my father is a coal miner, I'm pretty sure he knew her father. I know I have come across Katniss at school before, bought bread from Peeta's family bakery, I know these people who I have spent the past few weeks watching them kill.

"Ember?" I hear my name called, I quickly turn on the sink and throw some water on my face, I can't let my parents know that I am freaking out a little, it already tears them up every single time we have a reaping and the fact that they have just witnessed with me someone my age, from my background winning, probably scares them. I walk out of the bathroom and back into the living room.

"I'm right here mom" I give her a small smile and sit back down on the floor in front of the little couch we have.

"Wasn't that just exciting"

"Best games yet" Both my parents can't hide their excitement, they really are proud for once to be from district 12.

"I can't wait until they should be talking with Cesar Flickerman and when they will be meeting with President Snow" She sounds so excited for all this, in years past it was just another requirement for us to watch, unless the tribute was from our district there was no need to be excited, now we have two reasons to keep tuning in.

"That should be coming up soon" I look around at both of them, how happy they seem about everything, how are they not feeling as overwhelmed as I am?

"I think I'm going to go lie down" I announce.

"You felling okay?"

"Yeah, just tired that's all. I guess I'm worn out from all the excitement"

"That's understandable, there is so much to be happy about" My dad gives me a hug, something that is a little out of the ordinary for him, he must be in a really good mood.

"Be prepared for a whole week of celebration, we should go out into town tomorrow" My mom offers, I smile at her as she pulls me into a hug too.

"That sounds good" I leave them in the living room and walk into my small bedroom, I lay down on the bed and stare up at the ceiling, a million thoughts are running through my head. I think about how much happened, how I watched that little girl die, how everyone had to watch her die. I think about how I watched two people fall in love, I never really thought about falling in love or anyone that I might even be interested in getting to know better, it was such a foreign concept until now, I mean I watched someone my age find the person she will be with for the rest of her life, it puts a lot in perspective. I think about the first act of defiance that has been shown in years, Katniss was going to make history either way, the first hunger games without a victor, or the first with two. So much has happened, so much is going to change now, district 12 is now going to look like a threat, I can't decide if this is a good or a bad thing yet.

The next week is full of excitement and rejoice from all of district 12, we watched Peeta and Katniss talk to Cesar, how they went through the highlights of the games and then went over how they were feeling, everyone, including my family, watched in the square. After their interview we got to watch them be crowned, it was a proud moment for every citizen of district 12, now we stand outside, anxiously waiting for them to arrive. We all stand in a huge crowd and me and my family are around the middle, I am standing on my tip toes trying to get a glimpse of anything. Soon everyone erupts in cheers, the train is pulling into the station, that much I know. Everyone is clapping and I join in, even if I can't see exactly what's going on. I hear the sound of the train doors opening, the cheering gets louder and I try to look around best as I can, I may be considered tall for a girl but I'm nothing compared to all the men that stand around, blocking my view. It was an event for everyone today, we all wanted to be down here to welcome our victors home. I see them as they step out, they look dressed well and fed, I feel a bit of envy, I know they earned all this but it doesn't always make it easier when food isn't always a guarantee, even with someone in the household having a stable job. They take each others hands and hold it up, to show they are united, that they won for district 12 and are proud. I feel something inside of me that I haven't felt before, they both showed me that anything is possible. It's this moment that I know things are going to be different from now on, I can't explain it but living in district 12 suddenly means so much more than it did before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Katniss' POV**

I lay in Peeta's arms, my fiancee's arms as the train moves us closer and closer to our home. I just look up at the ceiling and think about how different things are now. We are victors now, we are getting married, our lives belong to the Capitol now. I try not to move too much, Peeta's arm lays underneath my head and I don't want to wake him, but I can't just lay in this bed anymore. I need to get up, I move out of Peeta's warm embrace and walk around the room to the window. I look out and think about everything that has happened in the last few weeks. The victory tour was a lot to take, from having to face all the families of the tributes that died so we could win, or we even had a part in killing them. Seeing Rue's family was the hardest, I saw the family that raised a beautiful little girl only to have her taken from them too soon. It was difficult to see how alike her siblings looked like her, seeing the pain in her mothers eyes when I talked about how sorry I was that I couldn't protect her. And then how quickly things got out of hand, when I finally said what I really believed and yet another person died at the hands of the Capitol. Snow warning me before the tour should have been an indication that this was so much bigger than I had known, the riots are just the beginning and it was after watching an innocent man being shot in the head in cold blood that I had to start playing the games all over again. I read the cards Effie wrote for us and played nice for the camera, I smiled and pretended it didn't scare me to the core when a little girl handed me a flower telling me when she was old enough she would volunteer like I did. Getting engaged was my idea, Haymitch told me that I was going to have to love him for the rest of my life anyway, every year at the reaping the public would be reminded of our love story, how the games brought us together, it was only right to make it official, maybe that would even please Snow. I look down at my engagement ring and admire it's beauty, Peeta picked it out himself, after our engagement was televised he asked me about a million times if I liked it, even though he was mad about the fact that it hadn't been real on my part he still cared if I liked it, I told him I loved it and hoped it would be enough for then. After I brought up the idea he wanted to be alone for a while, I was confused at first because I thought this was what he had wanted all along, Haymitch told me he wanted it more than anything, but not in this way. He also added that I could live a thousand lives and never deserve him, he was right about that too. I am so lost in thought I almost don't hear Peeta get up out of bed. "Katniss?"

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Peeta stands at the foot of the bed, a few feet away from me. Things have been a little weird between us lately, this fake engagement has taken a toll on him that he won't care to admit. I think he is worried I am unhappy, and that almost makes it worse. He runs his hands though his already slightly messy hair.

"No, you didn't wake me"

"Was it a nightmare then?" Nightmares have plagued both of us since our return from the arena, it was the worst when I was home, the bigger room made it worse and I could only get back to sleep after going into Prim's room to make sure she was safe. Being so close to Peeta again made it hard to hide them, my screams woke him and I could only fall back to sleep after he calmed me down, one night I asked him to stay, he gave me his promise of always and we have been sleeping together ever since. It's a comfort that only Peeta can give me, it reminds me of all those nights in the cave, close together to keep warm, to survive.

"No, I just noticed you weren't in bed. It's harder to sleep without you" When he says stuff like this it breaks a part of me more and more, he is too good for me, he doesn't deserve this.

"I'm sorry" I constantly feel like I have to apologize to him, have to tell him how sorry I am that I can't be better, that I can't love him the way he loves me. I hope for his sake that I can love him as much as he loves me one day, he deserves that much out of his marriage.

"It's okay" He gives me a lopsided smile and I hold my hand out for him to take, it's a small gesture but I need to make more of an effort, show him that I am not just affectionate for the cameras. He takes my hand and wraps his arms around me, we both stand there watching out the window, watching the districts fly by us as it takes us closer and closer to our home.

"Peeta, how come you never wake me whenever you have a nightmare?"

"I don't know, it's not like I cry or thrash around or anything. All my nightmares are about loosing you and once I wake up and see your still there, next to me, I can go back to sleep" Him saying this makes me want to apologize a million times, his whole life now is about being there for me, no matter what, and I can't seem to learn how to do the same for him. I want to change the subject so I say the most brutally honest thing that has been gnawing in the back of my mind since we returned to district 12 from the arena.

"Peeta, I'm scared"

"What are you scared of? You can tell me Katniss"

"I'm scared of the fact that we have to be mentors this year, we have to prepare two kids to die, to become killers, monsters" He turns me around so I am looking at him.

"Not everyone who goes into the games are monsters"

"But the majority are"

"We weren't, and we aren't now even though we won" He's right, somehow we were saved, we saved each other.

"But how can we train them, get to know them, and watch as they die"

"There is no guarantee they will die"

"Peeta we are from district 12, it's never anyone from district 12"

"But it was us, we did it and we can do the best that we can to save them"

"We can't save both, they won't make that mistake again"

"We can try our best then"

"But what if our best isn't good enough?"

"I don't know Katniss, I don't know" He looks defeated almost, as if this conversation has worn him out. I feel really bad all of a sudden, maybe I did this on purpose, wanted to take my anger and frustration out on him on purpose.

"I'm sorry"

"Katniss you don't have to apologize"

"I shouldn't have brought it up, we don't have to worry about that now"

"Your right, we have time" I know the time is going to go by quickly, with planning the wedding I know it's going to be very public, very time consuming and make everything go by so much faster. I don't tell him about the other thing I'm afraid of, having to sleep alone once we get back to district 12. I know he is my fiancee and everything but I don't know how my mother would take it if Peeta came over to sleep in my bed with me. I try and make myself think that it's a positive thing that I like sleeping with him, that it's comforting to me, but I also think it's selfish, that I am just using him in another way.

"Let's go back to bed" I offer. He nods in agreement and we make our way back into bed, he lays down and I lay next to him, accepting his warm embrace. "Thank you" it's quiet and I don't think he hears me when I say it.

"For what?"

"Being here" I look up and him and kiss his cheek gently, it's not what he wants but it's enough for now. He smiles and I know it's probably taking everything he has not to kiss me right now. I close my eyes and focus on Peeta's breathing and the slow hum of the train. I push the though of being a mentor far from my mind, that is something to think about for another day.

 **Authors note- Hey guys! While this character is mainly about Ember, my OC, it will from time to time be in the point of view of Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, my male OC from district 12, and another tribute from the districts that will be important to the story. I hope you are enjoying this, if so I would appreciate reviews and I hope to be updating soon, and until next time-Izzy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ember's POV**

I stand in front of the mirror and look at my face one more time, my dark brown hair is pulled back so you can clearly see all of my face, mom likes to pull back my hair to look nice for the reaping but I like it because I think it really shows how young I look, how young I still am. I see my green eyes staring back at me and I notice the hints of freckles I have that scatter across my nose and down onto my cheeks, you would have to be really close to me to see them. I hear a knock on the door and my mothers voice on the other end. "Ember? Are you ready?" I take on more look at who I am, just in case I won't be coming home tonight.

"Yes" I open up the door and find my mom in her nice dress, the one she wears most years to these reapings. I nervously hold the sides of my faded purple dress and my mother puts her hands over her face and begins to tear up. "Mom"

"You just look so beautiful" She always gets so emotional before the reaping, being any only child means I am all my parents have, and seeing what Katniss did last year really makes everything seem more possible. We all watched a girl from district 12 win the games and the reality is it could be anyone, it could easily be me. I never thought about how many times my name is entered, how easy it would be for Effie Trinket to pull my name out of the bowl.

"Thank you" She pulls me close and hugs me tight, I close my eyes and try to remember everything about this moment, everything about my mom. There is a whole different feel to this years reaping, I can just feel it, and I feel like I might somehow be apart of this. My dad walks into the room and my mother wraps her arms around him, his face is still, I have never seen him cry and the reapings are no exception, I like to think that it's because he is hopeful. He is dressed nice and holds my mother as she cries.

"It's time to go"

"Okay" I take a deep breath and am about to walk out the door when my father grabs my arm and pulls me into a hug, he doesn't do this a lot either. My mom stands at the front door wiping away her tears. When my dad pulls away he doesn't say anything, but he doesn't have too, I already know everything he would ever need to say. We all walk out of the house and head towards the square, I look around and see all the other families with their children heading towards the same place, it's crazy to think that two people out of all of district 12 could potentially be heading to their death.

We get to the square and I get in line with all the children, I watch my mom and dad walking into the crowd with all the other adults. I find Katniss Everdeen's mom as she stands looking nervous, it hadn't dawned on me that Prim is also entered this year, it could be two years in a row that her daughters are sent to the Capitol. I get up to the front of the line and the peacekeeper takes my finger and prick it, the first two times they did it had hurt, now it's just a slight sting. I walk out of line and to the crowd of the other 17 year old girls and just look to the stage, I see Haymitch and Katniss and Peeta all standing around talking, Peeta is holding Katniss' hand and I can see her engagement ring, the sunlight reflects off it and it looks absolutely beautiful. Soon Effie Trinket makes her way to the stage and she plays the same video she plays every single year, when she is done she begins the same speech she also says every year. "Welcome, welcome to the 75th annual Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor" I watch as she steps up to the mike to speak again, it's time for her to choose the tributes. "Ladies first" She puts her hands into the large bowl and pulls out a slip of paper, she opens it up slowly and after reading the name steps back up to the microphone to announce the female tribute. "Ember Levan"

"No" I whisper to myself. Suddenly everything has stopped and I can feel the rapid pace of my heart beating practically out of my chest.

"Well come on up" Effie's voice booms over the crowd. I make my feet move one step at a time and make my way up to the stage. Everyone's eyes are on me, everyone is watching me step up to claim my prize, death. I look at my feet as I step up the stairs, when I make it up to where Effie stands she pulls me close to her, I can smell the sweet sent of her expensive perfume, I feel sick. "Let us all clap for our courageous female tribute" No one claps, instead they all raise their three fingers, it's how we say goodbye. Effie looks a little shaken by this and looks around, we all watched how dangerous this symbol was during the tour, people died over this. When peacekeepers don't charge in to stop this she continues. She steps over to the other bowl to pull the name of who will either my ally, or my enemy. I look around and can't help but see the relived face of Katniss, it wasn't her sister's name this time, she can breathe again. I can also see the sadness that is creeping to the surface, I look to Peeta and see the sympathy in his face. I watch as his grip on her hand tighten, they both need each other, they are both keeping each other up right now. Effie has now picked a card and is ready to announce the male tributes name. "Ash Mentra" I watch as he makes he way through the crowd, I know him. He is in my class, he is my age and I have even talked to him a couple of times. He walks up the stairs and I notice a sort of confidence he has, he doesn't look as scared as I know I am. He walks up and extends his hand to me and I shake it.

"Hi" It just pops out, I don't know what really to say, I might have to kill him, or he might kill me. He doesn't respond but looks away, he looks towards the crowd and I do the same, I see my parents and feel a pain in my heart, my mom's face is hidden by the arms of my father, I can't even see her face but I know she is crying. Effie comes over and lifts up my right hand and Ash's left.

"This years tributes" Everyone's three fingers are still up in the air, there isn't a single sound, this is really happening. I am a tribute.

I look over to the couch that sits in the room but can't sit down, I feel so trapped. I pace around the room and try to figure out what the hell I am going to do, I am going into the Hunger Games, this is actually going to happen. The door suddenly opens and my parents walk in, a peacekeeper is behind them. "You have five minutes" He closes the door and leaves the three of us. My mom's face is red and blotchy from the crying I know she has been doing, she pulls me into a tight hug.

"Oh my baby, my sweet sweet baby"

"Mom" It's the only word I can get out, I start crying myself now and hold onto her tightly. She pulls back and brushes some loose strands of hair that have fallen out of place out of my eyes, she kisses my forehead and and then wipes the tears from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry"

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"That I couldn't protect you" She pulls me into a hug again and I can see my dads face over her shoulder, he's crying. I have never seen my dad cry once in my life, but now that he knows he needs to send his little girl off to fight he can't keep it in. I pull away from my mom and walk over to my dad.

"Daddy" I hug him tightly and he kisses the top of my head, he pulls away and holds onto my arms.

"You need to do everything that you can to win"

"I can try"

"You need to listen to your mentors, they won last year and did something we have never seen before, they can help you"

"Okay"

"Make an ally, it worked for Katniss and hopefully it can keep you alive" He pulls me into hug again and my mom comes up and wraps her arms around me from behind.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too mom"

"We will see each other again" I just nod my head, I can't say aloud promises that I can't be sure I can keep. There is a knock at the door and a peacekeeper walks in.

"It's time to go" My mom hugs me real quick and then my parents are lead out of the room. The door closes and I'm left alone, I feel the material of my dress between my fingers and try and calm myself down, I have to look strong when I go out there, I can't let them think I am weak and an easy target. Soon another peacekeeper comes in and leads me to Effie Trinket, she is already waiting there with Ash, I guess it was a quick goodbye with his family too. I try and study his face to find any hint of emotion, but all I see in those brown eyes of his is calmness. He is completely together, suddenly I am worried that he will be able to tell that I was crying. I wipe my face one last time self consciously as we walk to the train We get on and instantly I am stunned, everything looks so luxurious. There is fine furniture that looks so comfortable from afar, and there is tables filled with food, so much food. Everything looks so good, I have never gone hungry before but I have also never seen this much food before.

"Wow" I just let it slip out, this has been happening a lot lately.

"Isn't it just fantastic? Everything is from the Capitol"

"So where are Katniss and Peeta?" This is the first time I have heard him speak, it's so weird to feel like I am going to be really meeting him for the first time under these circumstances, especially since I already kind of know him.

"They should be joining you soon, you two just enjoy yourselves for right now" She disappears into one of the train compartments and I sit on a couch and look at the window, soon Ash comes and joins me.

"Hi" I turn to face him and see that he is smiling at me, maybe my dad was right, I can make some allies. What better way to start is than with my fellow district 12 tribute, it worked out for Katniss last year.

"Hi"

"Sorry if you thought I was kind of standoffish at the reaping, I just was a little in shock about everything"

"That's okay, I didn't take it too personally, and you couldn't have guessed you were in shock at all"

"Well I was, I never really thought it would ever happen to me I guess. Next year would have been my last year of being entered"

"Me too"

"I was really hoping that we could work together, that we can stick together. I really think this is our best chance of surviving" I am so relived to hear him say all this, he wants to work together, so far everything is going as it's supposed too. At least I have one ally right now, and maybe even a friend.

"I think it's a good idea, so we agree that we need to stick together no matter what?"

"Yes"

"Good" I smile and him and then I hear a compartment door opening. Katniss and Peeta walk in, I can tell Katniss has been crying a little but I would never say anything, I know it must be hard leaving her family again. I push the thoughts of family far away, not wanting to think of my own.

"Hi, I'm Peeta" I stand up and shake his hand, Ash does the same.

"I'm Ember"

"And I'm Ash"

"It's nice to meet you both, not under the circumstances but me and Katniss are going to do everything we can to help both of you"

"Thank you" I can already tell that Peeta is sweet, I know he doesn't like this but I know he will keep the promises he is making to us. I believe he will do everything he can for us.

"How old are you two?" This is the first time Katniss has spoken.

"We're both 17" She puts her hand up to her chest and I see that engagement ring again.

"So are we" It's crazy to think that Katniss and Peeta are our age and have already won a Hunger Games and are getting married, they always seem so much older, never just kids like us.

"Well why don't we have something to eat and then we can talk about some strategy"

"Okay" We all head off to the dinning table and I can feel my head spinning, everything really is happening so fast. Just an hour ago I was reaped, I became a tribute and now we are already talking about different strategy with my mentors. We will be in the Capitol soon, there is no escape from this, the games will begin and I will be forced to find out just how good I am.

 **Authors note-Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait for an update, I went on vacation and then came back and had to work to make up for the days I was on vacation and I was just really tired, but now I am off for a couple of days and will be updating very soon. I don't own the characters Effie, Haymitch, Peeta, or Katniss, but I do own my OC's Ember and Ash. I really hope you like getting to know them a little better and I will be updating later in this week, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if so I hope you could leave me a review, and until next time-Izzy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Katniss' POV**

Peeta and I say goodnight to Ash and Ember and then we make our way to our room, I walk in and Peeta closes the door behind us. "I like them"

"I know, I like them too" I sit down on the edge of the bed and I can feel Peeta sit down and touch my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I turn to him and look at his sweet and gentle eyes and know that he cares so much about me, that he is the only one who will understand what is upsetting me so much right now.

"No" I turn away from him and bury my hands in my face.

"What's wrong?" He comes over and sits right next to me, he wraps his arms around my shoulders and pulls me close to him.

"I have met these kids, these kids who are the same age as us. I have met them and I like them and we are going to have to watch them die"

"There is no guarantee that they will die, we can work with Haymitch to train them the best we can. He taught us to survive and we can help them"

"We only survived because everyone thought we were in love" I look at his face and see the sting my comment leaves him, I promised myself I would try harder and I'm already screwing it up. "I'm sorry"

"No, it's okay. You saved me and I've already said that I won't hold you to what you did to keep us alive"

"You saved me just as much as I saved you" I smile at him, this is something I really mean.

"But we still learned something, you're good with a bow and I am strong, we can teach them something"

"But we will still have to watch one of them die, we can't save both of them. They won't make that mistake again" I know that there is no way in hell that they would let two people come out of this alive.

"We can do everything we can, we will cross that bridge when we get to it"

"But even so there is no guarantee that one of them will win at all, how likely is it that someone from district 12 will win two years in a row?"

"Katniss calm down, I will here every step of the way with you and I promise I will make this whole thing easier for you" He takes my hands in his and I lean in and separate the gap between us. He kisses me back for a slight second and then he pulls back. "You don't have to do this" He looks so hurt, I am finally doing something right, giving him something he wants and yet he pulls away.

"I want to" I don't know what my feelings to Peeta are yet, I know that I trust him and like spending time with him but I'm not sure if these are feeling of friendship or love, I have to try my hardest to figure it out though, I can't expect him to marry me until I can be completely honest about how we are going to spend the rest of our lives together. As an actual couple, or as friends. I lean in and kiss him one more time and he doesn't pull away. I pull away after a few seconds and smile at him, I don't know how I feel yet but it was nice, it's nice to just be here with him. "I know that I wouldn't be able to do this without you Peeta"I mean every word.

"Don't you get it yet? I am the one that needs you" I kiss his cheek and then lay down on the bed, he wraps his arms around me and kisses my shoulder.

"This is just the beginning, I don't know how we are supposed to do this every year" He doesn't respond to me and I don't know if it's because he is already asleep or because he doesn't know how he can try and make me feel better about that. I think of Ember and Ash as I fall asleep, thinking about how their lives are now in my hands.

 **Ember's POV**

I wake up and look around, I am in a giant bed, one much nicer than mine at home. The sheets are silk and I rub them between my fingertips. The roller coaster of yesterday comes back to me and I remember the reaping, saying goodbye to my parents, getting on a train to The Capitol. I get out of bed and go into the drawers and find something to wear. I go through all the cloths and try and find something that I like. I have never had so many options before, and never have any of the cloths I owned ever been this nice. I find a green long sleeved shirt and some pants, I put on the new cloths and set aside my dress, I look down at it one more time and know that is the last little piece of home that I have, there is no going back from this. I look at myself in the mirror and know that I am a completely different person now, everything is changing. I walk out of my room and find Katniss and Peeta already sitting at the table with Effie and Haymitch and Ash. I sit down at the table and Peeta smiles at me. "Did you sleep alright?" Peeta asks me.

"Yeah, the beds are so comfortable" I always knew that Peeta was sweet but knowing that he actually cares makes me feel better about the whole situation, I wouldn't want to be mentored by anyone else.

"That is just one of the luxuries from the Capitol" I see Haymitch roll his eyes and I muffle a laugh.

"Hey" Ash whispers to me.

"Hey" I smile at him.

"Have you seen all this food?" I look around at the table and see all the different kinds of foods, it's more food that I have seen in my life and I don't know where to start. I take some sort of pastry and take a bite, it is warm and flaky and melts in my mouth.

"This is amazing" The variety of food is something that I could get used too.

"Word of advice, pace yourself. When I was reaped and got onto the train I ate so much"

"Remember how sick we got?" Peeta adds, Katniss laughs at him.

"That was horrible"

"And it only made the whole thing a little worth it" She smiles at him. I have seen them on TV and how they just act so natural around each other, but being right in front of them is a whole different thing, you can really see how in love they are.

"You guys really are perfect for each other" Katniss gets quiet and then Haymitch gives them a look, I look to Ash for clarification but I don't think he noticed, he is too busy trying the pastry that I just going on about.

"I really am the luckiest guy in the world" Peeta says as he wraps his arms around her shoulders. Katniss smiles and leans in a kisses him. Haymitch has a small smile and then takes another swig of his drink. I decide that I have already made it awkward enough so I want to change the subject.

"So what tips do you have for us?"

"Well we can start with figuring out what kind of skills you guys have, is there any weapons you know how to use?" Peeta asks us. I think about his question and realize just how unprepared I am for this, I have no skills whatsoever.

"No, I don't really have any skills" I look down at my plate and move around my food with my fork.

"I don't really have any skills either, I don't think I have even needed to use any types of weapons either"

"That's okay, I didn't know how to use any type of weapons before I went into the games either, Katniss and I can help you" I think about how experienced Katniss already was before she was reaped, she knew how to hunt and shoot, and obviously Peeta picked up skills pretty easy. I may not have any skills but I have faith in my mentors and what they can teach us. I have so many questions I want to ask but suddenly the train slows down and I can hear the sound of cheering coming from outside. Peeta and Katniss get up from their chairs and go over to the window, the cheering gets louder as they approach and they start to smile and wave. I stand up and go over to the window and find what looks like thousands of people from The Capitol trying to catch a glimpse of us. I can feel a smile spread across my face and I join in with the waving, everyone looks so happy to see us.

"Ash, come over here, come look at this" I wave him over and he gets up from the table, when he is close I take his hand and pull him over to see all the people. He leans over and looks out the window.

"Whoa" He looks at the window again and then turns to smile at me.

"Isn't this just amazing?"

"Yeah, it really is" He keeps smiling at me and I'm about to ask him what he is still smiling about when the train stops. Katniss and Peeta stand up and Effie fixes her hair quickly and then walks towards the door. Haymitch goes over to Katniss and Peeta and he whispers to them, I only hear a little bit of their conversation.

"Good job" It's all I hear but I wonder what he is talking about, does he mean talking to us? Haymitch has been a mentor by himself for a long time and maybe he is glad his help is finally paying off. Effie beckons for us to follow her and so Ash and I move away from the window and stand by them.

"You two will be meeting with your stylists, they will help you prepare for the parade that will be later today. We will see you after the parade" Effie tells us, Katniss and Peeta say goodbye to us and Haymitch leads them in the other direction while Effie takes us to meet with our stylists. Ash is taken to another room and everyone gets to work quickly. They bathe me and even though I feel incredibly awkward about the whole situation but I enjoy the feel of the warm water run down my back. I can smell the sweet sent of the shampoo they use to wash my hair, after they clean me they wax me down until every inch of me is completely smooth. It hurts like hell but I have never felt cleaner in my life. When they are trimming up my hair they even ask if I want it cut a little, I feel my long hair one more time and then nod my head, everything is different now and so am I. When they are done with me I am taken to another room where I'll be waiting for Cinna. I knew that he would be my stylist but I hadn't anticipated how nervous I would be to actually be meeting him, Katniss speaks so highly of him, and for obvious reasons, he turned her into the icon that she is now, he is going to prepare me to be presented as the next female tribute to follow Katniss Everdeen.

I sit on the table and wait for Cinna to come in, I am running my fingers through my newly shorter hair when he walks in. He looks exactly as he does on TV and he has a warm and calming presence, he walks up to me and offers me his hand. "Hi, I'm Cinna"

"I'm Ember"

"I'm really sorry this is happening to you but I look forward to getting to know you" I shake his hand and feel less nervous about this whole experience.

"Thank you"

"So we don't have a whole lot of time before the parade starts so I wanted to get right into things"

"Okay"

"I changed things last year with Katniss and Peeta and I want to do something like that again this year. I am going to change how everyone will look at district 12" I listen to him explain how exactly he is going to do that. He tells me that he plans on using the fire like he did with Katniss and Peeta but he has something else in mind for Ash and I this year. He gets me dressed in a beautiful black formfitting dress that was made to look like coal dust has been smeared all over me. After I am dressed my hair is curled and my makeup is applied, I have thick black eyeliner and black and grey eye shadow that covers my eyelids. I look at myself in the mirror and look like I've aged overnight, I look more mature and like I can handle anything that is thrown my way. Cinna leads me to the chariot where Ash is waiting, he is wearing a similar outfit to mine that shows off the muscles I never noticed he had before. As I am walking towards Ash I can tell now just how much he actually looks like he is just smeared in coal dust, Cinna really has done an amazing job. When I get close to Ash he turns to face me when his eyes get big and a huge smile spreads across his face.

"Whoa" I let a laugh slip out and then I smile.

"Thank you"

"Your hair" I run my fingers through it nervously but stop when I get a look from Effie that is screaming for me to stop messing up my hair.

"Do you like it?" I try and channel my new found confidence as I wait for his response.

"I love it" I smile at him and then look around, I see my first glimpse of all the other tributes we will be competing with this year. I am looking around when one person catches my eyes, I stop and take a good look at him. He is tall and has sandy blond hair that is styled to look purposely messy, he muscular and is wearing a netted outfit that practically shows off his entire body. He must notice I am staring at him because he looks at me and then gives me a smirk and a wink, I feel my heart flutter and my eyes leave his gaze, I look down and can't hide the smile that he brought to my face, when I look up again I see that he is still staring at me. He gives me a quick smile and then turns to talk to Finnick Odair, his mentor. Katniss and Peeta walk up to us with Haymitch and I take this time to ask about him.

"Who is that over there?" I point in his direction and the three of them turn to look at him.

"That's Caspian Herrick, he is from district 4" Haymitch answers my question for me. I look over again and notice a tall and thin girl who is standing next to him, her outfit is made of nets too and it shows off her gorgeous body and all her curves. She has long ginger hair that looks like it is just naturally that pretty. I look away, I can't let him get into my head and I can't let her get into my head either. I am about to ask what her name is when Cinna comes up to us.

"The parade is going to start in a couple of minutes" He hands me a small little remote with a big button on it. "Whenever you are ready just push this button, and don't worry the flames won't hurt you"

"Flames? Are you giving away my signature look?" Katniss jokes with him. He puts both hands on her arms.

"Don't you worry Katniss, you will always be my girl on fire" He pulls her into a tight hug and I hope to get to know Cinna like that on a personal level. Soon Cinna tells us to get onto our chariot and I stand next to Ash feeling nervous, this is the time where everyone is going to decide if they want to sponsor us or not. Peeta and Katniss have already told us how important sponsors can be, this parade is the first chance they get to see who we are. Katniss and Peeta step away with Haymitch and Effie and Cinna as we are off. The chariot jolts to life and our horse takes us through the door and out into the sunlight. We are at the end of line and I watch as the other chariots go down the line. I take a deep breath when Ash takes my hand, he must sense how nervous I am.

"Everything will be okay" I nod my head and then take my other hand and hold onto the handle as we start moving again. I hear the roar of the crowd, as we get closer I can see the millions of people screaming our names, my name.

"And coming up is the newest tributes from our favorite district" Caesar Flickerman's voice booms overhead.

"Well your favorite district"

"Okay, yes, my favorite district" He lets out a booming laugh. "Coming up from district 12 is Ash Mentra and Ember Levan, from the looks of it they are back to the basic coal mining theme that district 12 has sported for years"

"It seems so, and while there is definitely something intriguing about this pair, it is no volunteer surprise from last year"

"That is correct but I have high hopes from the two tributes that will follow our star crossed lovers" As I hear them speaking about us I remember the button in my hand and I press it. I feel the warm sensation that is the flames and then a breeze that comes from the material melting away and leaving a thin layer of a body suit. I can hear the crowd's screams grow increasing louder from the time the flames appear to when they are gone, leaving me sparkling. "Oh my god, and district 12 does it again. Cinna has brought back the flames that we love but has made it their own"

"It looks like they are wearing completely different costumes now, they have changed in the middle of the parade"

"It is magnificent! Truly magnificent! It appears that they are supposed to be what comes after the coal" I look down and notice how I shine, I know what Caesar is going to say before he does, I am a diamond. "They are diamonds, they prove that greatness is still to come after our girl on fire"

"Just look at how she shines"

"Ember really is something, she comes from the Seam of district 12 and right now she really proves that she is a diamond in the rough, and man does she shine" I smile and wave to the audience as the sun reflects off my outfit, I soak up the applause I receive as I embrace my new nickname, embrace my new identity, embrace the person that I was always supposed to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ember's POV**

I sit on the couch next to Ash, he is looking up at the screen where Haymitch, Peeta and Katniss stand in front of. He looks over at me and smiles and I smile back, I turn to look over at our mentors as the footage of the first two that were reaped during this years Hunger Games plays, I see a tall and broad brown haired boy, he has brown eyes that are very dark and almost black like. He raises his hand as a volunteer and takes the place of the relived looking boy who runs into the arms of his family, his life saved for another year. The tall boy goes to the microphone and announces his name as Graff Nair. The clip goes to a shorter looking girl who has brown hair and blue eyes, her eyes are a deeper blue and she has a stare that could kill. She is reaped and no one dares the volunteer, she seems happy about being up there. "This is Graff Nair and Lux Maller, they are 18 and 16 and the first two of the career pack. They were both enrolled in the academy where they have been training for this moment their whole lives, they will be dangerous and hard to beat" Haymitch directs at us. He clicks a button on the remote he is holding and the next clips begins to play. It shows another tall and muscular looking boy with brown hair and green eyes, he goes up onto the stage, next is a blonde hair and green eyed girl who is tall and skinny. She is younger than what I've seen from the career's in the past but I still wouldn't put anything past her.

"This is Archer Larris and Victory Sarno, they are only 16 and 15 but don't put anything past them, they are going to have training as well and will be use the element of surprise to try and make everyone think that because of their age they won't be that much of a threat" Peeta takes over from Haymitch, he is learning how to inform us of what we have to expect. Next I watch a blonde hair blue eyed girl named Delta and a blonde haired brown eye boy named Link get reaped. Haymitch and Peeta don't say much about them, district 3 never is much of a threat the way district 1, 2, and 4 can be but they are usually smart, that can always get you pretty far in the games. When Haymitch clicks the button to change to the next reaping the screen flashes with Caspian's beautifully memorizing green eye, I see his light sandy blonde hair looking perfect as he is reaped. He flashes a smile to the crowd and I feel my heart leap. I sit up a little straighter and focus more on the screen. After they show Caspian getting reaped they show the girl I saw, she has ginger hair that falls perfectly in waves down her shoulders, she has piercing blue eyes and is tall and skinny. She is gorgeous and Caspian would be blind not to notice. She smiles at the crowd like Caspian did and then they smile at each other, I feel my stomach tighten and know that there must be something between them, something there. There has to be, she is too beautiful.

"This is Caspian Herrick and Cordelia Styan, they are going to be threats, they are being trained by Finnick Odair" Haymitch says. I recognize the name, remember his games, how good he was. Of course he is the guy who makes my heart beat faster. Next is Adiar and Easton, Adair has blonde hair and brown eyes and is one of the younger ones at 15. Easton has brown hair and brown eyes and is 16. When we get to district 6 I watch as Sky and Memphis Radley are reaped, twins. I feel my heart break for the mother that might not only loose one of her children but both of them. They are only 14 years old, the youngest so far and share the same blue eyes and blonde hair, they are both crying as they walk up the stage clutching each other tightly, I feel my eyes begin to wet with tears just watching it all unfold.

"That is so sad" I say, I can't help myself.

"It's always sad" Katniss replies. I don't know how to respond to her so I just focus on the screen as the district 7 tributes come on screen. A brown haired blue eyed boy gets up on the stage, he is tall but doesn't look especially strong like some of the other men I've seen but that doesn't always mean everything, he still has potential to surprise everyone. Next a girl with fiery red hair and blue eyes gets reaped and comes onto the stage, both of them are 17 years old but I can tell that she has a big personality.

"They are Emery Valdez and Cherry Fray, both 17 and could be threats, they are being trained by Johanna Mason and she was dangerous herself during her games" Haymitch says as he changes it to the next reaping. I watch a 15 year old brown haired brown eyes boy named Lurex and then a brown haired brown eyed girl named Raffia who is 16 get reaped for district 8. Next is Barric and Quinoa, Barric has jet black hair and blue eyes and is 17, while Quiona is the complete opposite with blonde hair and green eyes, she is 15. Finch, a 13 year old with brown hair and brown eyes is reaped soon following Swift who is only 12 with blonde hair and blue eyes. Every time young kids are reaped everyone knows they can't last long, they will be picked off first. It will be a sad year for district 10. I notice how Katniss looks away when Swift is reaped, she is the same age as Katniss' younger sister Prim who was reaped not too long ago. When we get to district 11 I make sure to pay attention, I remember how close Rue and Katniss were during the last games, I hope that district 11 will see that I acknowledge that and want her to be one of my allies going into these games. They call the name Hale Perron and a dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, he has darker skin and is 17 years old, I watch as he goes up to the stage, next a girl who is named Sage Helm, she is 16 years old and has big brown eyes and dark brown hair, she has dark skin and goes up on the stage to stand next to Hale, she looks sad as she looks over at Hale for a brief second and then looks away. I notice that district 11 is hard for Katniss to watch, she must be thinking of Rue. I still remember the pain in her eyes, the way she screamed in defeat after watching that beautiful little girl take her last breathe, she did everything she could to try and save her, but sometimes you can't save everyone in the games.

"We are showing you these because you two are going to your first day of training tomorrow and your job is not only to figure out what your strengths are going to be in the arena but you need to make allies, having Katniss with me is what kept us both alive, you two need to stick together no matter what but you also need to find people who you can work with to stay alive" Peeta looks over to Katniss after he speaks to see if she has anything to add.

"I want you guys to focus on learning tomorrow, but I also want you guys to meet people and try and find someone you know you can trust" She gives us a weak smile and Peeta takes her hand, at Peeta's touch Katniss' smile seems to be more real and more genuine, as if just his touch is enough to instantly make her happy.

I walk into the training room with Ash by my side, I have my hair up in a pony tail, the newly shorten locks brush against the back of my neck. I resist the urge to run my fingers through it, I just can't get enough of this new identity of mine. The room is large and there are multiple different areas that seem to have different weapons at each. I look around the room and see the different tributes, I don't know any of these people but I have watched such an intimate moment of their lives, I saw them when they first found out they were being taken from their families and were going to have to fight to survive. I see fiery red hair and I know right away that is Cherry, she is examining different types of weapons, she is focusing on each one carefully and trying to decide which one is the right pick. Emery stands next to her and looks to be just as focused as she is, his dark brown hair is shaggy around his head and strands fall across his face as he leans down to pick up a tall spear. He pushes his hair out of his face and behind his ears and a big smile spreads across his face, Cherry shares his smile as she picks up a knife. I look to Ash and he is looking in the direction of Graff and Lux, they look more intimidating in person. Lux is examining a sword and then hands it to Graff who gives an approving look, the next thing I know he is trowing it towards a target, it glides through the air and hits the target dead center. I turn away, I don't know if from fear or to not give him the satisfaction of letting him know I saw. "Do you see anyone you like?" Ash asks me. I try not to laugh at what he just asked me, he is making it seem like I'm looking for a date, not looking for people trying to help us stay alive.

"I'm not sure yet, I wanted to meet Sage and Hale and potentially work with them, I want to show them that for the future at least that district 12 still wants to be allies with district 11"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Katniss already set this up by helping Rue"

"Why don't we go around to the different areas and try and find a type of weapon that we are skilled in and then meet people along the way"

"Okay" We both walk over to the weapons and I look at all the different options. I watch as Ash picks up the bow with no hesitation at all, he seems comfortable holding it. I look and find a knife, it looks like it's a dagger with a sharp and pointed tip, I hold it in my right hand and feel how comfortable it is in my hand. I look around and notice Hale and Sage are over by the camouflage station.

"I'm going to go and talk to them" I set down the dagger, I don't want to seem intimidating to them when I'm trying to come across as friendly.

"I'll go with you" Ash goes to set down the bow but I stop him, I place my hand over his.

"You stay here, we'll meet back later" I give him a smile and he returns it. I walk over to where Hale and Sage are, I see that Sage is intently painting Hale's hand. Her deep brown eyes are focusing on his hand, she is laying her other hand on his arm and he has his other hand in her's, it's a loving action and like I could tell from when they were reaped they must already know each other. She is very good at painting from what I can tell, her hand is delicate and careful with every stoke but she isn't very good at blending the colors to make camouflage for his dark skin, the colors she is using are too bright but he does't seem to mind. He is laughing at something she says and leans in close to tell her something himself, whatever it was it must have been funny because a laugh erupts from inside of her and she is still laughing as she tries to regain focus to finish her work. I walk over to them but they don't seem to notice me, stuck in their own little world. "You are really good" I try, they notice my presence and move more away from each other. Both pairs of dark eyes look over at me, Hale seems calm but Sage looks worried, as if I am going to say anything about what I saw.

"Thank you" She seems kind of shy and I don't know if that is because I caught them doing something they obviously shouldn't have been doing or if it is because no one has complimented her before.

"I'm Ember" I think about extending my hand out to her but I decide that it too formal, you don't exactly have much time to have proper etiquette when in two weeks we all will be trying to kill each other.

"I'm Sage and this is Hale" A smile forms from her lips from just saying his name.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm from district 12 with Ash" I point over to him where I see him now firing the bow and arrows, he isn't hitting the target dead center but he is getting better with each shot. They both watch him for a second and then she goes back to her painting and Hale watches intently as she works, consumed with his fascination of either what she is doing or just her in general. Maybe both. I decide that it needs to be me who continues on the conversation. "I just came over here because I wanted to talk to you guys about working together during the games" This sparks their interest because they both look back up at me.

"You want to be allies?" Hale says in a deep voice, he is trying to be quiet, not wanting anyone else to hear what we are discussing.

"Yes"

"Who else?"

"So far just Ash, me and you two if you are interested. I just thought that their is obvious trust between our districts after what happened last year" I don't know where I was going with that but I decide not to go any farther, the last thing I need is to try and convince them to trust me by bringing up how the last time someone from district 11 trusted someone from district 12 it still wasn't enough to save them. I know Katniss did everything she could to save Rue, but they might not see it like that.

"She's right Hale, this could be good for us, you saw what happened with Katniss and Peeta last year" She says the last part in a hush, as if she is trying to keep that even from me, someone who is standing just a mere few feet from them.

"Okay, were interested, but let's not make this too obvious" I nod.

"Okay, we'll talk again soon" Hale nods his head and Sage gives me a small smile. I walk away and look over at the different stations, I notice over at the rope station are the twins, Sky and Memphis. They are huddled next to each other, not in the same way that Sage and Hale were but in a sibling way. I can tell that they are close to each other, they share the same blue eyes and the same light blonde hair. Memphis is taller than his sister but they both are lanky, still growing up. I watch as Sky is trying to tie a knot, it looks like they are practicing setting traps. Sky is working the rope but Memphis is reading off instructions from a list of different knots that is located at the station. I go over near them and start to attempt to start a fire, I try and focus but I keep getting distracted trying to listen in on their conversation. They talk softly to one another, something about them just interests me. I am an only child and never had any siblings to grow up with, but they have been together since even before they were born, they have a bond that nothing can break. I am focusing on them when someone's body is blocking my way. I look up and am met by Caspian's sea green eyes and his flirtatious smile.

"Need some help with that?" He asks me. He leans down next to me and is very close, I can see his perfect teeth and feel his breath with every word he speaks.

"I think I've got it" I say, I know that my words must be staggered, nervous from how close he is too me.

"Really? Because it doesn't look like you are getting much fire" He laughs. He doesn't say it in a mean way but in a flirtatious way. Before I can say anything else he places his hands over mine and starts to move the sticks together to attempt to get a flame. His hands are warm on top of mine and they are large but feel gentle against mine. I am so engrossed in his eyes and the feeling of his hands against mine that when there finally is a flame I don't notice until he speaks. "Look at that, we did it" I look down at the fire that is now going, I see that his hands are still on top of mine and he doesn't seem to make any indications that he is going to move them. I feel some ignite between the two of us and I know it's more than just the fire.

"Thank you" I say to him, I really don't know what else to say. "I'm Ember by the way"

"Oh I know who you are" His eyes stay locked on mine, he has a lot of confidence. He lets go of my hands and then moves his hand up to move some of my hair out of my face and behind my ear. "They called you a diamond in the rough didn't they?"

"I guess so"

"Well they weren't wrong, and I like your hair shorter like this, it fits you"

"I think it does too" I start to find some of my newfound confidence again, something about being around him makes me feel both confident and dizzy. Those two don't seem to have any correlation but somehow it works.

"Where's Cordelia?" What better time to ask about their relationship between the two than while he is clearly interested in me.

"She's somewhere around here I'm sure"

"Why isn't she here with you?"

"We don't do everything together" He laughs. "Besides, I'm here with you"

"That's good to know" He smiles at me and then stands up.

"Let me know if you ever need someone to practice with" He smiles at me and then walks over to the weapons, he turns around to make sure I'm still watching him and then gives me another smile.

Ash and I are sitting on the couch again when Katniss and Peeta and Haymitch come over to us. "Did you guys talk with anyone?" Haymitch starts, he wants to get right down to business.

"I talked with Sage and Hale, I told them we wanted to work together and they agreed"

"That's good, I can work with that. I'll talk with their mentors just to ensure that this is a for sure thing, we need to be sure about everything before you go into these games. Anyone else?"

"I spoke a little with Cherry, she seems like she is strong and competitive, I think she can be a good ally for us" I give him a questioning look, I didn't notice he was talking to her at all. It must have been when I was with Caspian.

"I can work with that, I know her mentor Johanna Mason. Was there any other tributes?"

"Caspian" I blurt out, I don't know why I say him name but I'm glad I did. I hate that I'm thinking with my heart but he could also easily be a great ally to us.

"Caspian?" Ash questions. He looks at me for answers but I don't have any to give. I don't know why he seems so upset that I wanted Caspian.

"Even better, I can work with that. Finnick Odiar is also someone else I know, I can talk to him and can probably get Caspian"

"I also want Sky and Memphis" I don't know what compels me to say this either, I didn't even talk to them. There was just something about them that intrigued me.

"Sky and Memphis?" This is Haymitch's time to be confused. I think about trying to explain myself when Katniss starts talking.

"They are the twins right?"

"Yes" I answer for her.

"They are only 14"

"Haymitch I know you must not think it's a good idea but I trust Ember, I'll talk to their mentor personally" Katniss gives me a small smile and I return it as a thank you.

"Okay, so are we good with those six?" I look at Ash but he won't look at me, he nods and so do I. "Good, I'll see you at dinner" He takes a swig of the flask he pulls out of his pocket and walks away, Peeta and Katniss follow behind him.

"Caspian? Really?" Ash turns to me when he speaks.

"What?" He seems hurt.

"Out of everyone and you had to choose him, how can we even know we can trust him?"

"Really? Coming from you. How do you even know we can trust Cherry either?"

"She is good with a weapon, she can help keep us alive in the games"

"And so can Caspian, he is clearly smart and strong he can help"

"And what can Memphis or Sky do? They are young and don't seem to have any skills. I know you don't want to hear this but we both know how long younger kids usually last"

"We can help protect them" I don't know how this argument is helpful, I hadn't really thought that far. If we are going to be protecting them then it means when we get down to it we might not be able to save them.

"You aren't thinking clearly"

"You don't get to make decisions for me, if you trust me at all then you need to trust my decisions. We are partners in this and I think they will be helpful, I don't know what your problem is but I'm listing to what Katniss and Peeta said about how we need to stick together and you need to get over what your really mad about by tomorrow, they will begin to train us together and I'm not going to let them down by arguing with you" I walk away from him so he knows that I am still in control of this situation. Something about all this has empowered me, I found something that I hadn't found within myself before I was reaped. Even Caspian's confidence and interest in me have made me feel more confident that I can do this. I walk to my room and the door closes behind me, I try not to think about Ash and his new found anger, I can't figure out why he is suddenly so upset. I lay down in my bed and try and push aside everything, knowing that Katniss and Peeta need me to be ready to train, ready to learn how to survive.


End file.
